The present invention relates generally to sealing corked bottles, and, more particularly, to automated methods and apparatus by which seals having high quality embossed images are formed in necked bottles.
Current methods for sealing the tops of corked bottles have various drawbacks. A common method involves the use of metal foils secured over the entire mouth and some of the neck of the bottle. Although this method provides a tamper resistant seal, the metal foils have been commonly made of lead, which has been shown to leave traces of the poisonous chemical on the glass surface of the mouth of the bottle. The more recent adoption of nontoxic metal foils has not been fully successful and better methods of sealing the neck of the bottle are still desired.
Another current method involves the insertion of a preformed thermoplastic disc in the cavity in the neck of the bottle above the cork. In order to create a seal over the cork, the neck of the bottle is heated to a point at which the thermoplastic material will melt. The heating of the bottle, especially to a temperature at which the thermoplastic disc will fully liquify, presents problems when the contents of the bottle are heat sensitive, such as wine. Additionally, the heating of the bottle may produce imperfections in the bottle""s material, thus creating potential weak points in the neck of the bottle.
The present invention provides a means for creating an aesthetically pleasing seal over the corks of necked bottles without compromising the integrity of the bottle or its contents. Additionally, this method deals solely with thermoplastic materials which are safe if traces remain on the mouth of the bottle.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and an automated method by which embossed seals are created in the necks of corked bottles. A die is employed with an image bearing die surface. The bottle moves along an automated bottle track. Molten seal material is introduced into the cavity above the cork in the neck of the bottle. The image bearing surface of the seal embossing mechanism is superimposed over the mouth of the bottle containing the molten seal material. The top of the bottle is centered relative to the seal embossing mechanism. The die surface is extended from the seal embossing mechanism into contact with the surface of the molten seal material. The mechanism is motivated along an automated seal track coincident with the movement of the bottle along the automated bottle track with the image bearing die surface in contact with the molten seal material until the material has cooled so that the die impression will be retained by the sealing material. The image bearing die surface is then retracted.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mouth of the bottle is generally centered below the seal embossing mechanism by lowering a cone shaped centering member over seal embossing mechanism the mouth of the bottle before the molten seal material is allowed to cool in the neck of the bottle. The seal embossing mechanism is then centered more accurately by inserting a circular centering piston into the mouth of the bottle. The die surface on which there is a die image is then lowered from the seal embossing mechanism into contact with the surface of the molten seal material. Contact between a seal embossing surface and the surface of the molten seal material is maintained while the bottle and a seal embossing mechanism are simultaneously motivated down the track. Contact between a seal embossing surface and the surface of the molten seal material is maintained for a period of time long enough to allow for the seal material to cool to a state in which the seal impression will be maintained.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the invention, the seal embossing mechanism for forming the embossed seal in the neck of the bottle includes an actuator guide block and a die holder coupled with the actuator guide block using an actuator spring. The die holder is moveable relative to the actuator guide block between a rest position and a compressed position. The actuator spring is compressed in the compressed position to bias the die holder toward the rest position. The die holder includes a die stem having a die support portion and a spring seat. A centering member may be coupled with the spring seat by an engagement spring, if necessary, and would thus be movable relative to the spring seat between a rest position and a compressed position.